The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version)
CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Filly Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Adult Nala - Adult Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Blu (Rio) * Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) * Banzai - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Ed - Alpha (Up) * Rafiki - Scooby Doo * Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Bruma (Noah's Ark) * Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Gopher - Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) * Chameleon - Worm (Shark Tale) * The Wildebeests - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Birds (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Beetle - Bibo (The Road to El Dorado) Scenes: * The Puppy Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Infant Courage's Presentation Ceremony * The Puppy Dog King part 2 - Chief and Carface's Conversation * The Puppy Dog King part 3 - Patch's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Puppy Dog King part 4 - A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Puppy Dog King part 5 - Patch's Pouncing Lesson * The Puppy Dog King part 6 - Patch and Carface's Conversation/Inviting Filly Twilight Sparkle * The Puppy Dog King part 7 - Ditching Beaver/"I Just Can't Wait to be King” * The Puppy Dog King part 8 - Patch & Filly Twilight Sparkle Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Puppy Dog King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Isis, Lord Shen & Alpha * The Puppy Dog King part 10 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Chief to the Rescue * The Puppy Dog King part 11 - Kings of the Past * The Puppy Dog King part 12 - "Be Prepared"/Carface's Animal Villain Army * The Puppy Dog King part 13 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Puppy Dog King part 14 - Carface Takes Over Priderock * The Puppy Dog King part 15 - Meet Blu & Alex * The Puppy Dog King part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Puppy Dog King part 17 - Gopher and Carface's Conversation * The Puppy Dog King part 18 - Relax Under The Stars/He's Alive? * The Puppy Dog King part 19 - Twilight Sparkle Chased Alex/The Reunion * The Puppy Dog King part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Puppy Dog King part 21 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Meet Scooby Doo/Chief’s Ghost * The Puppy Dog King part 22 - 'The King has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction * The Puppy Dog King part 23 - Courage Confronts Carface/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Puppy Dog King part 24 - Courage vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Puppy Dog King part 25 - End Credits (part 1: "Busa Simba") * The Puppy Dog King part 26 - End Credits (part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof